Paw patrol/the cray saga episode 5 the PAWs of unity step in, Akira's new strength
Penelope: Akira? Akira? (Gasps) Akira! What happened Akira: (sniffles) it's gone... My avatar is gone. cardfight vanguard op 6 break your spell (back at the house) (Akira is crying) Akira: how could he... Jin... My best friend... Do this to me (flashback) Jin: you weren't meant to be his avatar, now be sealed Jin: your just not strong enough (reality) Akira: is what he said true, am I not strong enough? (Penelope is listening in on Akira) Penelope: i've gotta help him. If only the others were here Episode 5: the PAWs of unity step in, Akira's new strength (Skye, Rosie and Marshall enter Sakura City) Marshall: woah, where are we Skye: (reads a sign) welcome to Sakura city, the city of cherry blossoms Rosie: we're definitely in the real world alright Marshall: letss split up and find Penelope and those kids (they split up, Rosie Went with Marshall) (Akira is walking home from school, depressed. Marshall and Rosie See him) Marshall: thatss him Rosie: he looks sad though (Akira sits down, almost in tears, Marshall Walks over) Marshall: hey Akira: hey Marshall: your not freaked out? Rosie: yeah, why? Akira: you see one talking imaginary character, you've seen em' all Akira: your, probably here for Penelope. Well go and take her. Im used to being on my own ( tears start to form) Marshall: ( gets on the bench) whats wrong? Akira: My avatar is.... Gone ( cries) Marshall: you mean the one that made you feel like you were as strong as us? Akira: how did you know Marshall: A guy named Kenji told us about you and your team. Anyway I fell really bad for you, come here (he hugs Akira, Akira cries on his shoulder) Akira: why are you doing this Marshall: because we want to be your friends Rosie: yeah ( joins the hug) Rosie: and besides you also have YOUR team. Akira: (smiles) yeah your right, so you used the PAWs to get here? Marshall: yeah, using them we can come here to you and your friends anytime and you can call us with these (he gives Akira A badge with a blue vanguard circle on it) Akira: thanks, it's awesome. ????: nice job tuwning that fwown upside down Akira: hey your zuma Zuma: yup, and your Akira Wright Akira: y-yes I am. Sorry I just never thought you guys were real. Zuma: yeah, lots Of things can be real if you believe they are. Speaking of belief thatss why im here, to restore youw belief in youwself (he gets on Akira's lap) zuma: I can take it fwom hewre dudes, you go find the others Marshall: okey, come on Rosie Rosie: sure (they leave) (Akira hugs Zuma) Zuma: uhhh... What's with the hug dude Akira: well itss a thank you for what your doing for me. I always wanted to be friends with you guys even though I was jealous. Zuma: it's okey to feel jealous, and we're friends now, all of us on the paw patrol. Youvee had a wrough life between bullying and your father being away and you losing Jin and Marron and your avatar Akira:(sighs) yeah Zuma: but Akira, Gerard can be saved, this will help you do just that Akira, what will help me Zuma: this, Kenji wanted me to give it to you. (It was a gold paladin deck), look at the top card Akira: huh... liberator of bonds gancelot zenith? Zuma: your wready to help us Against link joker. Your a vanguard of destiny. And we will need team wising staw too. Akira: link joker took Jin, of course I'll help and my team will too. Zuma: awesome but first wanna test your deck against mine? Akira: you play Zuma: totally Category:Crossovers Category:Series Akira: all right then (a fight table is set. they put their starting vanguards) Akira and Zuma: now stand up my vanguard Akira: wingal liberator Zuma: skeletal assault troops Akira: granbluee clan huh? This should be good Akira: draw. Ride little liberator MarronCategory:Crossover Episodes Akira: your move Zuma: draw, ride dandy guy romario (A zombie Romeo appears) Zuma: attack (Akira takes the first damage) Akira: you know you guys are lucky. You are starting to fall in love. zuma: where did that come from Akira: just another spot of envy I guess. That's another reason why I felt alone. Zuma: don't worry dude, you have time Akira: yeah but I already have a crush on ra... (Covers his mouth) Zuma: who? Akira: no one Zuma: suuuuuure Akira: Lucas has a crush on Rio, Jin's sister. Sorry when im nervous I blurt out stupid things. Zuma: so your telling me this why? Akira: because I want to get all this jealousy off my chest zuma: okey I'll let you. It's your turn Akira: gotch' ya, I draw. I ride liberator of the flute escradd Akira: I call marron and galantine Akira: galatinee attacks Zuma: dancing cutlass will stop that Akira: escradd attacks. zuma: no guard Akira: drive check (no trigger is revaled) (the knight uses his flute to create a sonic wave) zuma: damage check, no trigger Akira: I pass it to you. Zuma: alwite. Stand and dwaw zuma: wide wune shade. Zuma: attack, and with his skill I put two cards from the top of the deck to the drop zone to give 5000 power to rune shade Akira: no guard Zuma: dwive check, no trigger (it hits Akira ) Zuma: your move. Akira: stand and draw Akira: (holds a card up high) i call forth the power of the proud white wings of fate Akira: i ride solitary liberator gancelot (a light engulfs galatinee and out comes a knight on a Pegasus Akira: I call dogal and epona Akira: galantine attacks Zuma: no guard (galantine slashes rune shade) Akira: now dogal Zuma: no guard damage check no trigger Akira: now gancelot with a boost from wingal Zuma: I dontt guard Akira: twin drive check (the first is nothing) second check... Got it stand trigger. All effects to galantine Akira: gallitine attacks Zuma: I guard Akira: in that case itss your turn Zuma: stand and dwaw. It's time final turn Zuma: (holds up a card in his paw) this world is ours to plunder, those who disagree will walk the plank Zuma: I wide, lord of the seven seas nightmist Zuma: call wune shade and dancing cutlass Zuma: wune shade attacks galantine, his skill (puts the top 2 cards of his deck in the drop zone) Akira: no guard and galantine is retired. (galatinee is slashed and he disappears in yellow glowing light particals) Zuma: now nightmist Akira: with halo liberator mark it's nullified Zuma: dwive check, the fiwst, drwaw trigger, power to wune shade and dwaw. Second check, Stand trigger, all effects to wune shade. Zuma: now fwom the dwop zone my avatar's ability activates Zuma: counter blast. Now wrise up from the icy sea my avatar Zuma: bweak wide, dwift ice swordsman nightsnow (a pale white vampire knight appears) Zuma: bweak wide skill 10000 power and I superior call a granblue from the drop zone. I choose commodore blueblood. He goes back at the end of the turn though Zuma: now limit break, superior call dancing cutlass from the drop zone Zuma: commodore attacks Akira: no guard Zuma: next wune shade Akira: again Zuma: (thinks) he only has one card in his hand, I can finish it with nightsnow if I get a trigger Zuma: nightsnow attacks Akira: ..... (He lifts his hand slowly) Akira: gather around and answer the call of your comrades, from one there are many, sword formation liberator igrane,Quintet wall. Akira: counter blast, calling the top five cards of my deck to the guardian circle Zuma: i twin drive check (he got no triggers) Zuma: turn end Akira: stand and draw. Your really good, but now we end it, FINAL TURN! Akira: stand up proud knight, the shining wings fly higher, my break ride liberator of bonds gancelot zenith Zuma: (thinks) your new ace, show me what you got Akira: break ride skill, 10000 power is added and 5000 power to 3 of my rearguards Akira: attack Zuma: guard Akira: next dogal Zuma: it's nullified with gust djinn Akira: now my vanguard (Akira glows with a blue aura) Zuma: woah Akira: this is my limit break, shining zenith. i counterblast one liberator and move a grade 2 or lower rearguard to the bottom of my deck. Superior call liberator of royalty phallon and he gets 10000 power. Akira: go gancelot Zuma: no guard ( thinks: i can guard his next attack. As long as he doesn't get a critical trigger I'm okey) Akira: twin drive, the first( no trigger), second check, critical trigger, all effects to gancelot zenith Zuma: (thinks: go figure) (the knight slashes him with his amber blade) Zuma: damage check, (no trigger), and the second...(no trigger) Zuma: (smiles) you got me. That was alott of fun. how about I walk home with you Akira: sure, it would be nice to have some company (Later, their still walking) Akira: the sancturary Zuma: yeah it's like the magical World, any of our friends from the magical world can enter and you and your friends can too. We're staying their, like a vacation home Akira: thatss awesome Akira: (opens the door) Everyone: suprise Akira: what's all this. Rai, Lucas? Lucas: check it out we each are taking care of two of the pups each Akira: you said, Zuma... Zuma: I said we WERE staying at the sanctuary, but after seeing you take care of penelope we decided to let each pup stay with each of you guys. Although we might have to double up. Akira: what about Ryder Ryder: dontt worry, I go three pups and imm totally fine with this plan, that and Penelope really likes you Katie: yeah. So Rai you up for a sleepover Rai: yeah girlfriend Akira: (anime faints) you two became friends in five minutes Rai: I know right. Lucas: okey so I have lilac Ryder: I have chase and rocky Katie: I have rubble and skye Rai: I have Zuma and Rosie Akira: wait Rosie? I thought she'd stay with ryder or katie Rosie: actually I really took a liking to Rai Ryder: now as for you Akira You have Penelope and marshall Akira: marshall? marshall: yup, aooooooooooo Akira: awesome (that evening) Akira: I cant believe my mom is okey with this Penelope: I can, she said we were two of the sweetest pups ever Akira: well that is true marshall: hey can i sleep with you. Akira: sure. Cool with you Penelope? Penelope: sure, I'll take the doggy bed Akira: awesome. Oh and Penelope, thanks Penelope: for what Akira: for getting the pups to help me Penelope: who told (marshall raised his paw) Akira: goodnight Penelope and marshall: goodnight (akira snuggles Marshall) cardfight vanguard ed 12 fly away Akira: this is awesome marshall: yeah dream come true right? Akira: yeah this is the greatest Akira: next time : mysterious challenger Akira: hey who's that, another vanguard fighter Lucas: I'll take him